This invention relates in general to a roller skate and particularly to a two wheel roller skate in which axle forks carry the wheels.
Two wheel roller skates are known in the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,280 discloses a two wheel roller skate in which axle forks are pivotally attached to the skate sole plate. Another two-wheel skate having a coiled compression spring for controlling floating action of the skate forks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,987. In a two wheel roller skate it is important that the fork be securely attached to the skate sole plate in order to provide the support required for use by a roller skater, particularly in view of the additional weight carried by each wheel, as opposed to a four wheel skate. However, it is also important that the axle fork be easily attachable to and detachable from the roller skake sole in order to facilitate assembly and interchangeability of the axle fork and wheel carried by the axle fork. This combination of features is not disclosed in the known prior art.